


new messages: eight

by Lilian



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, OT3, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Relationship Negotiation, Texting, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, kala dandekar has two hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:07:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian/pseuds/Lilian
Summary: Rajan and Kala move back to Bombay, leaving Wolfgang behind. It takes three and a half days to realize that was a mistake.Reunion and subsequent events told in a texting format.





	1. A plane ticket

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit challenging to write. Why would you text someone when you have a mental connection? :) Therefore in the first chapter there is a lot less Kala than she deserves, but don't worry, she'll be more heavily featured later on.
> 
> Rajan: italics  
> Wolfgang: bold  
> Kala: usual

14th of September (Four days after Amanita and Nomi’s wedding.)

_[Fri 5:00am]_

_I’m not sure if we made a mistake. Rajan_

**[Fri 5:02am]**

**?**

_[Fri 5:04am]_

_With the whole moving back thing. Perhaps it was too soon._

_[Fri 7:12am]_

_Did you two have a fight? Do you still talk to each other in your heads?_

**[Fri 7:15am]**

**why do you care, Rajan?**

_[Fri 7:17am]_

_She is my wife, of course I care about her happiness._

**[Fri 7:19am]**

**Ask her then.**

_[Fri 7:25am]_

_I did, she just sighs and goes back to being sad. So._

**[** **Fri** **7** **:** **34** **am]**

**so**

_[Fri 7:35am]_

_So I’m asking you!_

**[Fri 7:40am]**

**well you shouldn’t.**

_[Fri 7:43am]_

_:(_

**[Fri 3:22pm]**

**It feels different when we are together in real life, not just visiting.**

_[Fri 4:02pm]_

_What does that mean?_

**[Fri 4:05pm]**

**Disappointing. missing the whole**

_[Fri 4:07pm]_

_Oh. :/_

**[Fri 4:08pm]**

**I don’t need your fucking pity, okay? We’ll manage.**

**[Fri 4:09pm]**

**No more assassins at least.**

_[Fri 5:25pm]_

_That’s always a plus. :)_

16th of September

[Sun 9:42pm]

Wolfgang are you all right?!

[Sun 9:45pm]

Let me know right away as you see this please.

[Sun 9:48pm]

Why did you take a blocker?

[Sun 9:49pm]

Is it Lila? Is she somehow still alive?

[Sun 9:51pm]

Wolfgang?

[Sun 9:59pm]

Wolfgang you okay, man? Kala  just visited, she’s very worried. We’re all a bit worried actually. What happened to the no blockers without telling someone first rule? Nomi is this close to calling Felix.  Will

**[Sun 11:31pm]**

**calm down, I just need a little peace and quiet**

**[Sun 11:32pm]**

**I’m ok**

**[Sun 11:33pm]**

**no problems no Lila**

[Sun 11:34pm]

You know you can come to us any time, right? Will 

**[Sun 11:35pm]**

**Yeah**

**[Sun 11:36pm]**

**kind of the opposite of the point but thanks**

17th of September

_[Mon 8:29am]_

_I think we should talk it over again._

**[Mon 8:32am]**

**there is no point**

_[Mon 8:35am]_

_I called Daniela._

**[Mon 8:36am]**

**?**

**[Mon 8:39am]**

**...and?**

_[Mon 9:00am]_

_It’s hard to explain. Gave me a sense of security, I think. Determination too. I want to try this._

_[Mon 9:02am]_

_Wolfgang. You both are clearly suffering, and I want to do what I possibly can. I can be a bridge between her and you._

**[Mon 9:04am]**

**Yeah, bullshit.**

_[Mon 9:04am]_

_What?_

**[Mon 9:09am]**

**You want something else. I don’t believe it for a moment. You want someone fucking your wife – sure, once on a wild night after a bottle of champagne on a different continent, have to try everything once, some kink, I don’t know. But have a white man live in your house, eat your food, sleep in your bed, love your wife, be so fucking besotted with your wife that you would have to lie to your asshole of a father and everyone else just to keep me there, put you both up for gossip and I don’t give a flying fuck about what everyone says but Kala does, and the owner of a large company should too, so what. is. it. Are you being blackmailed? Do you want Kala safe and distracted while you make horrible deals with shady corporate-fuckers? Do you want an airtight reason for divorce?**

_[Mon 9:11am]_

_Wow. That’s a lot. Give me a min. But finally!_

**[Mon 9:13am]**

**Finally?**

_[Mon 9:17am]_

_Finally you’re talking to me. We can’t solve this without talking._

**[Mon 10:00am]**

**We can’t solve this, period. She wants to stay with you, not that I blame her for it.**

_[Mon 10:02am]_

_I refuse to watch my beautiful wife suffer any longer when I know how happy she can be when she’s with you. But I’m selfish too. I want to watch her being happy with you. I want to be there as well. To see her radiance._

**[Mon 10:53am]**

**Rajan people are not like this**

_[Mon 10:55am]_

_Well, maybe not everyone, or not people you’ve met._

_[Mon 11:03am]_

_Why not talk to Kala about it? I’m sure all of us have fears but we need to sort them out in order to be happy._

_[Mon 1:02pm]_

_Do you remember when we kissed?_

_[Mon 1:22pm]_

_I was unsure whether I’d find it as pleasurable as kissing Kala. I remember thinking it would be different, weird, off-putting. Instead, it was… nice. For me anyhow. You?_

_[Mon 4:08pm]_

_You don’t have to keep on playing the martyr, okay? This is not easy. It’s not easy to find out my wife loves a German burglar more than me (no offense), or the fact that you are ‘sensates’ and all that entails but I’m trying? And I’m kind of humiliating myself in the process, Wolfgang. None of this should be typed into a phone but you refuse to talk to me or Kala about it and I am tired of seeing her so down._

_[Mon 4:58pm]_

_So we are going to have a long discussion with my wife and I won’t let her slip away from it this time. If you visit please let me know. I’d actually preferred it if you came, let’s get over it all at once._

_[Mon 8:02pm]_

_Forwarding the ticket. If you leave for the airport in the next two hours, you’ll be here tomorrow evening. We’ll pick you up at the airport._

**[Mon 8:24pm]**

**Thank you.**

**[Mon 8:27pm]**

**Rajan?**

_[Mon 8:28pm]_

_Hmm?_

**[Mon 8:33pm]**

**Kala’s asleep already?**

_[Mon 8:38pm]_

_Yes. She went to bed after you left. She’s smiling in her sleep. :)_

**[Mon 8:42pm]**

**:)**

18th of September

**[Tue 9:45pm]**

**Landed, waiting for my baggage.**

_[Tue 9:46pm]_

_Kala told me. I’m a bit nervous. Kala told me to write this down too._

**[Tue 9:46pm]**

**I know, I can see you being nervous. I was there when you asked to hold her hand. :D**

_[Tue 9:47pm]_

_Omg, you are ganging up on me! I am changing my mind, maybe this was not such a good idea after all._

_[Tue 9:49pm]_

_Wolfgang, that was a joke!_

_[Tue 9:52pm]_

_Kala told you that was a joke, right? I asked her to. Sorry, she told me it hurt you, it wasn’t my intention I swear._

**[Tue 9:53pm]**

**Look up, stupid.**


	2. desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfgang is distracting. He's also settled in quite nicely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is super short, but was made with a lot of love <3

 

17th of October

 

**[Wen 2:53pm]**

**What’s your favourite ice cream?**

 

_[Wen 2:54pm]_

_Vanilla. Kala still studying?_

 

**[Wen 2:54pm]**

**Kicked me out of the house, says ‘I’m distracting’. At store.**

 

_[Wen 2:55pm]_

_To be fair, you usually are ;) Pick up some fruits too? We could make a salad for tonight._

 

**[Wen Tue 2:55pm]**

**How long till you finish work?**

 

_[Wen Tue 2:56pm]_

_Why, how long are you banned from our house? :D_

 

**[Wen Tue 2:56pm]**

**Until you get home. :)**

 

_[Wen Tue 2:56pm]_

_I can finish in about an hour. You could meet me at the office if you wanted, and I’ll drive us home. Or we should get coffee or beer somewhere after I’m done?_

 

**[Wen Tue 2:57pm]**

**Office. Do you have a big desk?**

 

_[Wen Tue 2:57pm]_

_Yes, why?_

 

**[Wen Tue 2:57pm]**

**I always wanted to try sucking off someone from under a table.**

 

_[Wen Tue 2:57pm]_

_Sweet God._

 

_[Wen Tue 2:57pm]_

_Hurry._

 

_[Wen 2:59pm]_

_For the record, this is exactly why Kala kicked you out. You’re not even here yet and already I’m distracted enough to be unable to do my job._

 

_[Wen 2:53pm]_

_Not that I’m complaining! I’m not complaining at all._

 

**[Wen 3:03pm]**

**:D**

**I think you should start touching yourself until I get there.**

 

_[Wen 3:06pm]_

_Wolfgang_

 

**[Wen 3:13pm]**

**Are you doing it?**

 

_[Wen 3:13pm]_

_No! This is my workplace, and I’m an adult._

 

**[Wen 3:14pm]**

**What’s that got to do with anything?**

 

_[Wen 3:15pm]_

_I have no idea._

 

**[Wen 3:16pm]**

**Do you remember when I made you lick Kala over and over and over a few days ago?**

 

_[Wen 3:17pm]_

_Oh, you are a bad man._

 

**[Wen 3:25pm]**

**:D I’m arriving in five minutes.**

 

_[Wen 3:25pm]_

_Uflajk_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get over this OT3.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the rest will be sexting and fluff.


End file.
